Irreplaceable
Irreplaceable '''by ''Beyoncé ''is a song featured in Behind Those Eyes, the fourth episode of Season One. It is sung by Perry and Trae. The two sing this song for their diva-off planned earlier on in the week after Trae was fed up with Perry's attitude. On the day of the diva-off, Trae makes it clear that Perry is not irreplaceable and then the pair sing this song in the auditorium, circling each other with hate and determination. Perry also sings to Juan about how cheated on her with other girls but believes Perry needs him as he was all she had. After the song finishes, it is revealed that Trae won the diva-off. Lyrics '''Perry: To the left To the left Trae: To the left To the left Mmmm to the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch) Perry: And keep talking that mess, thats fine Could you walk and talk, at the same time? And it's my name thats on that jag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted Trae: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) Perry: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow Perry and Trae: So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? Perry: So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick, and see if shes home Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for? Trae: Because you was untrue Rolling her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves Perry: Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted Trae: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) Perry: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I will have another you by tomorrow Perry and Trae: So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)? Trae: So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable) How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing) Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you) Perry: I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) 'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) Replacing you is so easy Trae: To the left, to the left. To the left, to the left. Mmmmm To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left Perry: To the left, to the left. Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable? Trae: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) Perry: You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'? You must not know 'bout me (baby) You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute Perry (Trae): You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me) 'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me) Trae: I could have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' Perry and Trae: You're irreplaceable? Videos Category:Diva-Off's Category:Songs sung by Perry Scott Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs